Goroth
The crown jewel of the Imperial Realm, Goroth is known for its vibrant cities, beautiful flowers, and striking mineral formations along the coast. Very often, the people of Goroth are held accountable for the actions of their monarchy, and few Gorothians are welcome outside of Goroth itself. This has been less overtly true in other areas of the Realm since the War of the Boy King, since the people of Goroth were frequently in a state of near-revolt throughout the entirety of that conlfict. Settlers throughout the Realm seem to come predominently from Goroth and Iriiv. Often clashes in the towns throughout the Realm occur not between natives and settlers, but between Iriivian settlers and Gorothian settlers. The old wounds from the War of the Six Fathers are still being nursed, even in the furthest parts of Itaedia. Rinaedum, the Capital City Known also as the city of museums, Rhinaedum Rivington University The primary destination in the capital for those studying advanced magic and experimental technology the locals call Rivington University "the Hall that Goes Bang." The institution that saw the invention of not only the Aeslough University Though containing a highly regarded school for butlery, Aeslough is most well-known as Carrington Univerity Particularly known for its schools of law and medicine, Carrington also has a thriving horticultural club, which holds public seminars and workshops in a hall built specially for the purpose in the centre of Rhinaedum. Founded in 1123, the The Palace of Flowers The home, half the year, of the Imperial Family, the Palace of Flowers is truly a feat of horticultural science and floramancy coming together as one. The structure, made entirely of plantlife, is situated in the centre of a lake shaped like a nine-pointed star to the north of Rinaedum. The Sinking City The former capital of Goroth was Pivarkin, now known as the Sinking City. Due to a shift in the The University of Rhivol Reknown as a powerhouse on the playing feild, the sports teams of Rhivol are no match for the students, who mainly study the arts---both military and fine. Though the duality of the course matter seems stark, the student body itself is rarely divided and extremely diciplined. Though the painting, sculpting, and similar subjects have been on the decline for some time, the dance students have recently won the honor of The Fingers One of the more breath-taking rock formations along Goroth's coast, the Fingers lie off the southernmost part of Goroth, in the direction of Yazorah. The Salt Sweep The westernmost coast of Goroth faces a long, thin salt formation known as the Salt Sweep. Lying 310 yards off the coast and rising 200,876 yards above sea level at its lowest point, the Salt Sweep houses no life upon it, but at it's base, there can be found an astonishing number of The War of Six Fathers The end of this war predates written history, and so much of it is left to speculation and legend. Goroth and Iriiv had once been entirely separate nations, but The Boy King's War In the late 16th Century, the young King Dauphin acended the throne at the end of some extensive expansions of his kingdom. Fearing they were to be swallowed up, the nations of Yazorah, Zavak, the Black Forest, and Esharia met on the island of Cormatia, with the aim to join the leaders of Goroth, Iriiv and Scandala in peaceful council. Category:History Category:Anthropology Category:Geography Category:Politics